


Hi, My Name is Captain Jack Harkness

by The_BloodyEagle



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Jack is such a flirt, Poor Molly, the Doctor is just done with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BloodyEagle/pseuds/The_BloodyEagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's just a flirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi, My Name is Captain Jack Harkness

“No.” Jack looked over at the Doctor, who was flipping through a magazine.

 

“No what?” Jack asked innocently.

 

“You’re flirting,” the Doctor chided, tossing the magazine to the side and picking up the newspaper.

 

“Doctor, he was only saying hello,” John sighed before Jack had a chance to respond.

 

“Yeah, for him that’s flirting,” the Doctor replied, tossing the newspaper to the side and picking up a hardbound book. Jack just scoffed and turned and walked towards the kitchen where Sherlock was messing about with a hand.

 

“No flirting!” The Doctor called out after him, answered only by a loud huff.

 

~~~

 

“Hey there, I don’t believe we’ve met. Captain-”

 

“Stop it Jack.” Sam looked over at the Doctor with confusion.

 

“Wow, am I really not allowed to introduce myself anymore?” Jack scoffed.

 

“No, you just can’t flirt.”

 

“I was only saying hello!”

 

“Which for you, is flirting.” Sam looked between the two of them.

 

“Uh, I’m Sam,” Sam stuck his hand out to Jack, giving the Doctor a confused look.

 

“Sam, I’m Jack.” Jack made a face at the Doctor as he shook Sam’s hand, then stopped and looked at it. “You’ve got big hands Sam. I hope the rest of you is as proportional to your height as your hand size is.” He emphasized his statement with a wink and charming grin, before sauntering off, leaving a very confused Sam and slightly annoyed Doctor in his wake.

 

~~~

 

“Doctor?” The Doctor looked up to see a flushed Molly, clutching several files to her chest and looking at the Doctor with a mixture of hesitance and embarrassment on her face.

 

“‘ello Molly. Everything alright?” He asked.

 

“Oh um, yeah… everything is fine. It’s just… well… Jack Harkness, he flirts with everyone, right?” The Doctor sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“Yes, he does. It’s sort of his… thing. I wouldn’t worry about it.” He sighed, giving her a reassuring smile.

 

“Oh, okay. I just wanted to… make sure.” Molly smiled and turned away, but hesitated and turned back to the Doctor. “What if… someone, hypothetically, madeoutwithhiminthesupplycloset?” The ending of her sentence came in a string of words and more blushing.

 

“I wouldn’t worry about it, just don’t expect anything serious, okay?” The Doctor replied.

 

“Okay, thank you Doctor.” Molly hurried away while the Doctor sighed, and prepared for a long talk with a certain friend of his.


End file.
